


exhaustion is only bone deep

by the_churchyard_cat (DragonHawthorn)



Series: we'll sneak in through the air ducts (vent poems) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Vent Poem, emotional exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHawthorn/pseuds/the_churchyard_cat
Summary: there is a tirednessnot in my bonesnot in my musclesin my hearta soul-deep exhaustion that seeps in when I have a moment to sitand weighs my limbs down until tears drip from my face





	exhaustion is only bone deep

there is a tiredness  
not in my bones  
not in my muscles  
in my heart  
a soul-deep exhaustion that seeps in when I have a moment to sit  
and weighs my limbs down until tears drip from my face  
and I am weary  
when we go to dinner with our friends  
and everyone is talking  
and no one is hearing  
and there aren't quite enough seats  
and someone is cooking  
save some food, they haven't eaten yet  
We're going to the beach tomorrow  
Who's coming on the walk?  
I think we should play a board game after dinner  
Is anyone interested in going for a swim?  
What movie are you going to see?  
Australian cinema just isn't scripted well these days, remember The Dressmaker?  
Who's up for a sunset beach walk?  
Someone do the dishes before grandma does  
Get her a cup of coffee  
What time are we having pancakes tomorrow?  
i want to bury myself in something  
music, a bad movie, a book  
i can't do any, of course  
no internet  
and i have to stay out here at the barbecue or i'll miss dessert  
and people will go on their walk without me  
and i'll miss their conversations  
and i'll miss out  
and there's marinated chicken being cooked that I want  
but it's loud  
and i cry for no reason  
and i'm so tired  
and this shouldn't be happening to me  
why isn't there a pill for this


End file.
